


New Beginnings

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [114]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa wants to expand her horizon and therefore she changes schools. And right before she wants to step inside, a very handsome young man saves her from a football.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	New Beginnings

Even though she had seen countless of pictures and had gathered every piece of information she could get, Sansa was still impressed when she stood in front of the giant building that would be her new school.

Around her students spoke about their travels to faraway kingdoms and their encounters with all kinds of magical creatures. It was the main reason Sansa had come here. To finally see more of the world. To expand her horizon. To finally find some kindred spirits. And maybe even a young man to fall in love with.

“Hey!” A strong shoulder pushed Sansa aside, but before she crashed with the pavement a strong arm caught her waist and kept her upright. “Watch out where you throw that thing!”

A football landed right where she had just been and Sansa wasn’t entirely sure, but it almost seemed as if the ball left a mark behind when it bounced back.

“I’m sorry.” A handsome boy, with his arm still wrapped around her, shook his head. His long black curls gleamed in the sun and his brown eyes stared at her as if he wasn’t too sure if Sansa was okay. “Sam’s aim isn’t that great, but at least there’s power behind it.” He smiled and even though Sansa was way too close to him to be comfortable, she did somehow feel safe and at ease. “You okay?”

She nodded and in a way she already missed his embrace when he dropped his arm again and stepped back. “If you are always around whenever Sam aims for my head, I’m not entirely sure I mind.” She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and she felt a blush coloring her cheeks. “I’m Sansa. Sansa Stark.” She held out her hand and much to her surprise the young man grabbed it and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“Jon Targaryen.” He let her hand go again and he shifted his weight. “So, you’re new here, I guess?” He raised his eyebrows. “I mean, you must be, because I can’t imagine I wouldn’t have noticed you before.”

A warm feeling spread through Sansa’s entire body. Her brother Robb had always told her that love at first sight didn’t exist, but maybe he had been wrong. Maybe all those fairytale romances were way more true than he had wanted to admit.

“Yes, I just moved here from Winterfell to get to see some more of the world.” She shrugged. “I have to admit, that things are even bigger and more impressive than I had imagined them to be.”

“I could show you around?” Jon gestured towards the main entrance. “I mean, I’m sure there are better tour guides, but I’d love to be yours.”

Sansa instinctively reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. “I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.”

The clock in the highest clocktower of the building chimed.

“Do you happen to know where I can register and get my schedule and such?” Of course she had a map in her backpack and she didn’t doubt she would be able to find the place herself. But what was the fun in that?

“Of course!” Jon’s smile brightened and instead of letting go of her hand he grabbed it even more firmly while walking towards the entrance. “I’m sure you’ll feel at home in no time.”

And even though this was only her very first hour of her very first day, she didn’t doubt she would.


End file.
